Someday
by PuppyNoelle
Summary: Luna Lovegood is put to the ultimate test. Will she listen to her heart or her head? RWLL. postDH.
1. Chapter 1

**Someday  
by PuppyNoelle**

**A/N:** Yes. I know very well that Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny were proven canon in Deathly Hallows. But "frankly my dear i don't give a damn." I will always see more depth in Ron/Luna and Harry/Hermione, and that's that. So bash and flame me all you please, it doesn't mean my heart will ever change.

_Pairings: _The only pairing that I will definitely write is Ron/Luna. I may be able to swing H/Hr or N/G, but I have no plan for those as of yet. So it may very well end with Harry/Ginny still in tact. I haven't decided.

_Rating: _T for now

**Description:** Luna Lovegood is put to the ultimate test. Will she listen to her heart or her head? RW/LL. post-DH.

- - - Chapter One - - -

Luna Lovegood stood at the final Weasley wedding she would ever attend. She looked more beautiful than she ever had before: in her periwinkle-blue bridesmaid dress, long blonde hair sparkling slightly with a magical hair glitter that she and the maid of honor, Ginny Potter, both wore. Her face donned her usual dreamy smile as she gazed at the happy couple. Yet she had never felt so numb before in her life. True, she never made a point of showing her emotions in the first place, but as she saw Ronald Weasley's eyes, shining with happiness, at the altar, hand in hand with Hermione Granger, she lost all feeling. Nothing. Though she knew very well that the anger and jealousy (could she even feel jealousy? she never had before...) would come soon.

She could hardly bear it any longer. Hermione came back down the aisle, carried in Ron's strong arms, now presented as Hermione Weasley. Luna continued to smile. But regret tore at her heart. She regretted all the things she had never said to Ron. If only she could: she wanted more than anything to tell him how she loved him. But he had a wife now. One he had known longer, and better. One whom he had cried and screamed for as she was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange in the Malfoy Manor.

'So long ago...' Luna thought, as the object of her affections took a break from the dance floor as his new bride danced with her maid of honor. Ron promptly plopped himself into the seat next to her and grabbed a glass of champagne, drinking it in one gulp.

"You really shouldn't drink that quite so quickly, you know."  
"What?" he replied, grinning at the beautiful young woman whose affections he had completely overlooked. "Are there Wrackspurts around? Afraid the alcohol will make it easier for them to make my head go funny?" He was teasing her, as became the custom after the two had become closer friends since the war ended.  
"Of course not, Ron, but your head might just go funny if you drink enough of the alcohol itself."  
He laughed jubilantly. "Hey, it's my wedding day, right? I have every right to celebrate now! Merlin knows what Hermione will ban once we move in together, right?" He laughed again, but this time a bit less jovially.

Luna could have sworn there was a tinge of regret in his eyes as he avoided her gaze. This comforted her. She didn't understand why it did, she knew it seemed wrong to take comfort in such a dreaful thing, but it had that effect nonetheless.

"Well," the blonde woman replied, "if you ever need a break from Hermione's rules, I'm always here to help."  
Her red-haired companion grinned and gave her a one-armed hug around her shoulders. "Thanks Lu! Knew I could always count on you!" He released her, and grabbed another champagne glass before flitting away to chat with Harry and Neville on the other side of the floor.

It may not be everything, even though that was what she wanted. She had so much love to give to him: and she prayed that maybe in their next life Luna Lovegood and Ronald Weasley would find a different kind of love than they had now. Someday they will. As long as she believes.

Until that lifetime came, though, Luna knew what she had to do. She returned to the small Lovegood house after the reception, went into the messy living room and stopped just behind her father, Xenophilias Lovegood, who was scribbling quickly onto a piece of parchment. "Daddy. I think we should go to Sweden."

The white-haired man's quill stopped in his hand. "What? For Christmas? I thought you would want to spend the holidays here, with all your friends?"

"No," she shook her head, "I think we should move there. It's terribly expensive to keep staying at inn's up there over holidays and such. And if we were there year round, we could search for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks every day if we wanted. It would be quite delightful."

Xenophilias blinked amazedly at his daughter, but had only one question: "But what about your friends?" "They'll be just fine." There. She had said it. And meant it.

- - -


	2. Chapter 2

**Someday  
by PuppyNoelle**

**A/N:** Short chapters appear to be all I can get out at the moment. Do forgive the slowness for a while. Much love.

_Pairings:_ The only pairing that I will definitely write is Ron/Luna. I may be able to swing H/Hr or N/G, but I have no plan for those as of yet.

_Rating: _T for now

**Description: **Luna Lovegood is put to the ultimate test. Will she listen to her heart or her head? RW/LL. post-DH.

- - - Chapter Two - - -

Nineteen years later, Luna Lovegood sat, alone in the tiny Lovegood cabin, finishing the arrangements for her father's funeral. Although she had not written, or spoken to them in years, she wrote letters addressed to her five friends: Harry, Ginny, Neville, Hermione, and Ron. She had no idea why she addressed all five letters separately, or why she had written different things in each, seeing as three letters would have easily sufficed, but something inside her said it was the right thing to do. After all, it made her feel better, having more friends to send the letters to.

After a week, she had recieved replies from most of the recipients: the first letter from Harry and Ginny, saying that they and their three children would be there for the funeral; the second from Neville, who would take a few days off from his Herbology post at Hogwarts to come; and the third from Hermione, announcing that she would come to the funeral with she and Ron's two children- but announced that Ron would not be coming with them. She gave no explanation as to why her husband would not be joining the family at the funeral.

This stung Luna more than anything else: her father had just died, and Ronald Weasley would not be attending the funeral? He would not be there to wrap his arm around her shoulder and joke with her to cheer her up? What had the world come to, in her absence?

In her haste for answers, she wrote to Ginny, scared that something seriously wrong had come over the firey woman's elder brother. Ginny replied immediately, reassuring Luna that he was in no danger. And, she explained awkwardly that Ron and Hermione had had a row, and the former had been kicked out of the house by the latter and moved into a tiny, dingy apartment in London- alone.

Luna was torn by this news. It meant that Ron and Hermione's relationship and marriage had now become rocky, at best. This summoned a hope in the Ravenclaw that she had not felt in many, many years, but as soon as she felt it she instantly became ashamed of it. She could _never_ steal Hermione's husband away from her, even though she truly felt that she could love him better. But she promised herself that she would not meddle, she would not make her feelings known, and she would not try anything to tear the family apart: the children deserved to have both of their parents.

- - -


	3. Chapter 3

**Someday**  
**by PuppyNoelle**

**A/N:** So i'm updating, yay! i know i said on Portkey that i'd have it up sooner... but i've just had a weekend from hell at work. so yeah. here it is:)**  
**

_Pairings:_ The only pairing that I will definitely write is Ron/Luna. I may be able to swing H/Hr or N/G, but I have no plan for those as of yet.

_Rating:_ T for now

_Description: _Luna Lovegood is put to the ultimate test. Will she listen to her heart or her head? RW/LL. post-DH.

- - - Chapter Three - - -

The day of the funeral came. All the confirmed guests came, paid their respects, and joined Luna in her tiny cottage afterwards for tea. The children occupied themselves in the backyard, playing a small game of quidditch to pass the time: all except Ron and Hermione's eldest child, a bright, 13-year-old named Rose. While her mother and the other adults were lost in conversation, she snuck out the front door and sat on the front steps of the porch beside Luna.

"Auntie Luna?" she asked, a bit timidly.  
The odd woman removed her gaze from the last _Quibbler_ issue that would ever be printed with her father's name as editor-in-chief. "Yes?"  
"I was wondering... why did you come here? Why have you stayed away? We haven't seen you in nearly five years. What are you hiding from?"

The girl was clever. Not with quite the same cleverness as her mother, but a much more intuitive kind of cleverness...

Luna sighed, closing the magazine and setting it on the ground beside her. "There are some things that we can never understand until we truly feel them, Rose." It was a Luna-like answer: strange, with an air of mystery to it, yet it was ridden with a kind of wisdom and sadness that had never been affiliated with the unique blonde before.

Rose was completely puzzled. "Is this some sort of 'adult thing'? That I'm not supposed to understand until i'm older?"  
"I suppose." replied Luna in her typical dreamy manner. "Well," the young girl continued, as she laid her head on the woman's shoulder, "You should really come back home. We miss you, we all do. Ever since you stopped writing to us... that's when Mum and Dad started fighting. Well... that's when they started _really_ fighting anyways."

Luna was completely bewildered by this news. A marriage had only to do with the people directly involved. Surely little Rose was mistaken. But as the young girl clung to her side, all Luna could do was wrap her arms snugly around the girl who so resembled her gangly, red-haired father.

"I just miss Dad," Rose sighed.  
Luna nodded, understanding completely: she knew what it was like to miss her father... and what it was like to miss Ronald Weasley..."I miss him too."  
"We haven't heard from him in over two months. It's terrible. I had just started school again when it happened. Hugo told me about it. Dad came back for Christmas, and stayed that night, but he hasn't spent the night at home since. And Hugo starts at Hogwarts in a month. What if he doesn't show up? I don't think Hugo would take it well..."

Luna drew Rose closer. "I don't believe for a moment that Ron would ever miss his own son going to Hogwarts for the first time. He loves you and your brother. Make no mistake."  
The young girl turned to look at the older woman's face. "I know. But, I don't think he loves Mum anymore. They hate each other so much, that I don't know what either of them will do."

More flutters of hope sprang in Luna's heart, she knew exactly what had happened since she'd been gone: "Don't be so silly. They don't hate each other. And they still love each other. There love has just changed, that's all. They have both changed, and now they are both trying to have their own separate lives. They're not abandoning you and Hugo at all. They're trying to figure out how to make _everything_ work out."

"I guess I understand. But it's just so difficult! Uncle Harry was talking to Mum... and it sounded kind of like Dad wants to get a divorce. I think Uncle Harry agrees with him. But Mum just yelled at him and asked him to leave."  
"What do _you_ think is best, Rose?"  
"What? Why ask me? It's not my decision."  
"I know. But your parent's can't know exactly what's best for you and your brother without having your opinion too, right?"  
"I... I don't know what's best. I don't know what I want. I want our family to stay together, but I also want Mum and Dad to stop fighting and be happy."  
"Then," Luna replied, gently kissing the girl's forehead, "find your own solution."  
For the first time, Rose smiled. "Yeah! I'm a Ravenclaw, afterall." She hopped up, walking back to the front door, "Just like Auntie Luna!" Her long red hair whished with her smile as she re-entered the tiny cottage.

Luna wasn't entirely sure what was going through the mind of Ron Weasley's daughter, and she knew she had no control over anything that would happen as a result. She had to leave everything in Fate's hands. If only Fate would be kinder to everyone this time around...

- - - - - -


End file.
